


Burning Future

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bora Bora, King County, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick sat in front of the mirror where all the men were gathered to get ready for his wedding. He ignored all the guys who was cracking jokes about all their woman and kept on focusing on his crazy curly hair trying to make sure that it was in place, perfectly for Lori. He personally, didn't care what his hair looked like but he knew that this was Lori's day more than his. Deep down, he just wanted this day to be perfect for his future wife, whom he loved with every fiber of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick sat in front of the mirror where all the men were gathered to get ready for his wedding. He ignored all the guys who was cracking jokes about all their woman and kept on focusing on his crazy curly hair trying to make sure that it was in place, perfectly for Lori. He personally, didn't care what his hair looked like but he knew that this was Lori's day more than his. Deep down, he just wanted this day to be perfect for his future wife, whom he loved with every fiber of himself. 

Lori and himself planned the wedding down to every detail, including the silverware. He was more than shocked to know there were more than one fork to use, but did he care? No. He just wanted to make Lori happy. He still remembered his father's words when he was a young boy fishing _A Happy Woman Means A Happy Home. Always, Take The Trash Out. Don't Fight. Agree To Disagree. Women, son, Are.. Crazy_ , and at the young age of 10, he thought his dad was just joking.. which.. 20 years later.. he now realized that his father was completely right. 

Even though planning the wedding with Lori and it being completely hell, he agreed to almost everything. She picked the colors.. which were _teal and black_.. he utterly loathed the color teal.. but that's what she wanted. She wanted white and teal flowers.. wanted her MOH and Bridesmaids to be in the teal as her wedding dress would be white with some teal in it.. He thanked god for months that her father was paying to get the dress handmade to her liking. But, the bridesmaids dresses were medium length and she wanted them to wear cowgirl boots.. Lori was very particular about this wedding.. as if she was trying to show off to someone that she can always get what she wants or something to that affect.. She picked his tux out.. Traditional black with a light teal color to match the color in her dress. 

 

After a few moments of being lost in thought, he was shaken back to reality.

"Hey _brother_.." Shane smirked.

"Oh, hey." 

"You thinking about an escape route? I already mapped it out. I got a man sitting out there for ya." 

"I ain't escaping.. Promise Lor that this day was gon' be perfect for her. Can't be perfect if the groom ain't there." Rick muttered and rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Touche" 

Rick narrowed his eyes on Shane then rolled his eyes as he looked around at all his close buddies that he grew close with and then the preacher knocked, walking in.

"We're ready when you are, Mr. Grimes."

"Please, you've known me all my life. Call me Rick.."

"Well, we're ready.." The preacher said.

"I think we're ready too."

The preacher nodded, leaving the door open and then everyone left, taking their places whilst waiting for Lori to walk down the aisle.

Rick stood there with his men, Shane, Abraham, Glenn and Tyreese as Lori's MOH and Bridesmaids matched up with them. He looked down the aisle when the music started and watched intensely at his bride being walked down the aisle by her father. When they reached, her father kissed her cheek.

"Who give this woman away?" Asked the preacher.

"Her mother and I do.." her father answered, and helped her walk up to meet Rick.

After a few moments of the preacher reading the scripture, he moved onto the vows. Rick had already recited his vows with his voice breaking and held onto Lori's hand after placing the ring on her finger and waited for her to start reciting her vows. 

But, it lasted a lot longer than a few seconds as she kept looking at Shane who was standing behind Rick.

"Lori..?" Rick whispered, trying to get her to recite her vows.

"Huh?" She quietly whispered as Shane put his head down, hating himself for what had happened a few weeks before the wedding.

"It's your turn.."

Lori stood there for a moment, then turned as she took her vale off and handed it to Maggie.

"Lori?"

"Rick, I can't. I can't marry you.. I'm sorry. I.. I just can't.." She muttered out, as she then ran down the aisle with Maggie following.

Rick stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what had just happened and he looked at their family and friends sitting in the pews of the church. Everyone stayed quiet.. It was as if all he heard was crickets, and he then stalked down the aisle with Shane and Abraham following.

\----

"What just happened out there?" Abraham asked

"She obviously doesn't wanna get married.." Rick bluntly answered, harshly, as he took his tux off and slipped into his dark denim Wrangler jeans and maroon tight t-shirt.

"I get that.. but.. y'all spent forever working on this wedding.."

"Ya think.. It was fuckin' torture.."

Shane stood in the back quietly watching Rick gather the only few things he unpacked, placing them back in his suitcase.

"Shane.." Abraham whispered.

"Yah?"

"You're his best friend. Ain't ya gon' say something to him?"

"What's there to say?"

"Uhm? I don't know, asshole. Something positive to the man you've known your whole life?"

"I can't.."

"Why not..?" Abraham mumbled as he puffed his chest out.

"Cause.. I.."

"What's y'all whispering about back there?"

"Nothin.." Shane quickly answered, which raised a red flag with Rick.

"Somethin.."

Rick turned and looked at Shane who kept his head down. In that moment, Rick knew that he was hiding something.

"What are you not telling me, Shane?" Rick muttered as he approached the younger man as Abraham was standing in-between them.

"Rick.."

"Tell me." Rick groaned with anger and becoming impatient.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lori and I.. She... We.." Shane stuttered.

"What, Shane. Say it!" Rick yelled angrily.

"We met up to figure out a present for you for the weddin... and we were drinkin'.. I tried to get her to slow down.. and I was already more than _half lit_ and when we decided on the gift and I was helping her into the cab.. she kissed me.. and then things led from there.. and we.." Shane whispered as his back was forced up against the wall.

"Say it. You fucked her.."

"We.. fucked each other, is more accurate.. but yeah, I fucked her.. and I wish I could take it all back because I didn't want this to happen.."

Rick grimaced with nothing but anger and lunged forward to his _best friend_ and managed to get a punch in before being shoved back by Abraham and held by Glenn. 

"I deserve that.." Shane gasped for a breath of air as he held his face.

"Yeah, well, you deserve a lot more than that.." Rick grunted as he picked his bag up and was followed out of the church to his car by Glenn and Tyreese.

"Where are you going?" Glenn asked.

"On my honeymoon, of course. It's the only thang I paid for.." Rick managed to smirk as he put his bag of clothes in the back of his car.

"You think.. Lori is gon' be goin?" Tyreese whispered.

"Nah, she.. is gon' be working things out with that fucker in there."

"Can we go with ya?" Glenn chuckled.

"Nope. I'm going on my own. I need.. time.." Rick laughed back and pulled his keys out of his front jean pocket.

"Well, enjoy Bora Bora, _Brother_ " A manly voice came into perspective when Rick looked over Tyreese's shoulder.

"Thanks man." Rick smiled as he shook Abraham's hand.

"We're not all like that. Hope maybe you'll bring some souvenirs back?" Abraham laughed.

"Well, of course." Rick smiled, "I gotta run though.."

All three guys that were truly his friends stood there, watching him drive off out of the church parking lot.

\-----

Sitting in the airport waiting for the plane to board, he slowly searched through his pictures of him and Lori, having trouble deleting them but when he reached him and Shane he was instantly deleting those pictures.

"Boarding now, to Bora Bora. We are now boarding to Bora Bora."

Rick sighed, grabbing his bag and ticket as he stuffed his phone into his pocket and headed to the loading dock and proceeded onto the plane. He placed his bag in the compartment above him and sat down underneath it and turned his phone off. He quickly buckled up and waited for the plane to take off. A few short moments later, he waved the flight attendant down.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Uhhm, what do you have?"

"Well, water, beer, champagne.."

"I'll take a water and like.. 2 beers for now.."

"Comin' right up."

A few moments passed and the flight attendant came back with his beer and water.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"No, m'am." Rick politely smiled and opened the beer and gulped it down til it was half empty, and watched as she walked away.

"Hard day?" 

"Uh?" Rick scoffed.

"Name's Aaron."

"Okay." Rick rolled his eyes and gulped at his beer once more.

"I'm sorry to intrude.. but..You seem to be having a hard time.."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No."

"Are you a therapist?"

"Well, no. I'm sure I just answered that question, previously."

"Then.. why are you talking to me and casting judgement on me.. You don't know me.." Rick grumpily groaned.

"Well.. are you wanting me to shut up.. or answer that question..?"

"Well, depending on if I like your answer.. I won't have to sucker punch you to shut you up.." Rick groaned as he started on the second beer.

"I'm.. not sure if I wanna answer now."

Rick smiled behind his beer bottle and rolled his eyes.

"Well, either way, I know you're gonna hit me.. so, I think you're having a bad day because of a break up.. or something.."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause.. you're on a plane.. to a romantic island.. that is normally.. for.."

"Alright alright. Shut it. You win. Ya want a beer?" Rick rolled his eyes.

"Nah." 

"Then, leave me alone?" 

Aaron nodded then turned his head to face out the window and away from Rick.

Rick sighed as he gulped the beer down as fast as he could and leaned his head back to try to escape the reality he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in Bora Bora, Rick had woken up by the jolting force of the plane landing. He stood up and grabbed his back from up above and walked out of the plane as fast as he could to catch a cab to his hotel. 

"Thank you for flying with, American Air-"

"Yeah yeah.." Rick griped as he walked past the annoying people.

As he reached outside he turned his phone back on and played on it until a cab came to pick him up.

"Where to, sir?" 

"Four Seasons.." 

The cab driver nodded then began driving to the hotel. As they were on route to the hotel, Rick continued going through the pictures on his phone, which made his heart break even more.

\----

Arriving at the hotel, Rick grabbed his bag, tipped the driver and headed inside. 

"Good evening, sir."

"Evening. Here for my _honey moon_.."

"Uh, name?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Oh, You're out there to the left. Does your wife need help with anything?"

"Wife?"

"You said.. honey moon sir."

"Yeah, she left me at the alter. Paid for this.. ain't gon' let it go to waste. But thanks, sweetheart. Have a good night."

He arrived to the bungalow that he reserved for he and Lori and walked in, turning the light on. He shut the door, threw the bag on the bed and unpacked the essentials that he'd need, leaving the clothes in his bag. He opened the window to listen to the ocean and shut the blinds so he could undress. He went to the bathroom and started the shower and let the heated water land on his back until the water turned ice cold on him, forcing him out of the shower. 

After he dried off he dressed in his boxers and combed his hair that already began curling up in the back. He then crawled in the bed, shutting the light off and fell right to sleep. 

\-----

The next morning, Rick woke up to the seagulls calling out with the waves crashing around him. He rubbed his eyes, squinting in the bright sun that beamed through the closed blinds. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up to stretch out. A few moments later, he dressed in his swim shorts and a t-shirt as he took his fingers through his tangled hair. He slipped on his shoes, grabbing his phone and keys and headed to the bar that was on the bar. 

"What can I get you sir?"

"Beer.. Maybe some Patron?"

"Sure."

The waiter appeared with his ice cold beer and Rick turned in his seat, pulling his sunglasses over his face as he watched the ocean, drinking his beer.

"Hey! Thought you were going home yesterday!" The waiter said making Rick turn his head slightly to see whom the guy was talking to.

"Yeah, I was gonna head back on home.. but.. I guess I love the view too much.."

"Hmm." The waiter scoffed, "Or.. you just don't want to go back home to that brother of yours.."

"That too." The guy laughed, and sat next to Rick.

"What do you want today, Daryl?"

"Beer, as always. Ain't gotta even ask man."

"Comin' right up."

"You just get 'ere?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. Last night."

"Ahh. 'ts a really great place. Was supposed to go home yesterday.. but couldn't bear to waste the amazing view and beer."

"So far. I like it."

"Whatcha doin' here? If ya don't mind me asking.."

"Honey moon." Rick sighed.

"Where's yer wife?"

"Georgia.. I suspect." Rick snorted a light laugh as he waved his hand for another beer.

"Why she in Georgia.. on yer honeymoon?"

"She left me at the alter.." Rick chuckled and sipped his beer, "You?"

"Vacation.."

"Ahh, sounds fun."

"Not as fun as a _solo honey moon_ " Daryl smiled as he finally got his beer.

Rick sat there quietly as he drank on his beer and watched the older man through his dark sunglasses.

"So, why she leave you? What'a do?" 

"I didn't do a thing.. She.. cheated a few weeks with my _'best friend'_..."

"Oh shit!" Daryl loudly said as he choked on his beer.

"Yeah. It's cool though. I'm gonna enjoy my time here.. being single and officially on the market.. Can't go back to being a Deputy and not being all happy.."

"Yer a copper?"

"Something to that affect."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing much happens in my parts of town. Rarely do my men and I get called for something.. What about you?"

"Mechanic.. Were's you from?"

"King County..."

"Ooookayyyy?" Daryl shook his head for more information.

"Georgia."

"Hot damn! No Way!"

"Yeah.. You?"

"I's a Georgian too!" Daryl chuckled as he took a shot that the girl from the other side of the bar ordered for them.

"A _Georgian_? Is that even a word?" Rick laughed and took the shot after Daryl.

"Ehh, 's today!"

"What part of Georgia?"

"Newington.."

"That's like.. a hour away from King County.."

Daryl smiled, "Aint that somethin'.. Two Georgian's meeting in the same place.." 

"Sure is.. something.." Rick laughed as they then kept drinking on their beers.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long do you plan on staying here, in Bora Bora?" Rick asked as he ordered, yet another beer.

"Vacation ended today.. Good thing I am the co-owner of my shop.." 

"You are, huh?" Rick inquired with a smile coming across his face.

"Yes, sir. I's say let's take a walk.. ya might find ya a new wife down here.." Daryl chuckled.

"Oh, Jesus. I am done with that shit for a while."

"Well, dont's mean you can't take a walk with a new friend" 

Rick smirked and then stood up as he placed his sunglasses over his face and stepped out on the warm sand with Daryl following.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Mr. Copper." 

"What's there to tell?"

"Oh come on.. You know when we're in Georgia again I's gon' look you up and make you become my friend.."

"Thought we were already friends.." Rick snorted and tossed his empty beer bottle in the trash can.

"Touche." Daryl chuckled. 

Rick walked in silence contemplating whether he should open up to Daryl, until he began muttering words out.

"What you want to know?"

"Anything. I's already know yer name.. your job.. where you's from.." 

"And you know all about my.. Lor.. and Shane.." 

"You could start with showing me a picture of them two.."

"I.. How do you know that I'd still have all them pictures?" Rick studied the older man and realized he was half smiling.

"Yer a man. A real man. Somethin' like this.. ain't easy to get past." 

Rick sighed, pulling his phone out of his shorts as he turned it on. After letting the phone load he went to his pictures and showed Daryl a picture of him and Lori and one with all three of them.

"Damn."

"Yeah.."

"Nah. Shane's unbelievably.. good looking.. and yer.. Lori.. she's beautiful. I'm just saying.. 'ts a no brainer that they fucked you in that situation.. I's not talking bad about her, I promise.. but.. I mean.. look at how close they are and how far you two are. Look at how he has his arm wrapped around yer woman.." 

"Sure you ain't a detective? I would have missed that.." Rick sighed and began to laugh lightly. 

"Rick, I's had my fair share of cheaters.. ain't nothing to it. You see what you wan' see.. and believe what you wan' believe. No once can change that besides you.. when you realize you've had enough of yer heart ache and being second.. when you should be putting yourself on top of the world, hands high, standing yer ground and not letting a woman, man, whatever push you off that cliff making you feel worthless." Daryl mumbled as he held Rick's gaze with the sun slowly setting.

"And all them cheaters made you a psychologist?" Rick chuckled, breaking the serious talk.

Daryl sucked his teeth, rolling his eyes, and turned towards the sunset.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No needs to be sorry, man. You're dealing. You'll.. get over that.. and when you get there.. I demand you to buy me a drink for helping you through this shit."

"Daryl, I'm pissed. I am so pissed because she and I been together all through high school, college and the police academy.. and then she and my _best friend_ went behind my back and fucked each other.. and the kicker is.. is that.. they kept it from me.. Allowed me to stand there at the alter.. waiting to marry her.. and believe that every thing was fine.." Rick admitted as he removed his sunglasses and watched the sunset next to the older man.

"And, you'll still feel that way once you have found a way to be happy with your life and yourself.. Do you got kids?"

"No. Thankfully. I mean.. we tried.. but thank god, no. Only because.. I wouldn't want to put my children through this."

Daryl remained quiet as they watched the remaining of the sun set.

"So, I take it.. you want kids?" Daryl whispered.

"I'd like 'em. But, I'm also okay with not having them.."

"Hm. Okay." Daryl smiled.

"Why? Do you?"

"I's thought about it.. but ain't never gonna happen for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm.." Daryl sighed, rolling his eyes, "You can run fer the hills if you'd like.. I's won't chase you.."

"Daryl.."

"I'm.. gay." 

"I figured." Rick smirked.

"Whatcha mean _I figured_?"

"I could just.. tell. I have no problem with that.. I like ya. You seem, nice and respectful.. dependable.. caring.. and you seem like you value friendships.. I'm honestly so fortunate to have met you let alone someone that's made me smile and laugh.. and allowed me to express my feelings and thoughts. It's refreshing.. nice to be able to do all that. I've never had that with anyone besides Shane.. and I think that most times he either didn't care and had it go through one ear and out the other... or always had a snide comment about my issues or used it against me later on.."

"So.. because you's said all 'hem nice things about me.. that's what made you automatically think that I's gay?" Daryl muttered in amusement.

"No.. I.. Never mind, Daryl." Rick smiled and turned on his heels to head back towards his bungalow.

"Where's you heading to?" Daryl smiled as he slowly followed.

"Back to the bungalow.. shower.. and hit the bed." Rick stated as he continued walking, taking his shoes off.

"You don't have to run off.."

"I'm not running off."

"Sure you ain't." Daryl impugned.

Rick sighed, chuckling lightly under his breath and stood there in his tracks, "Daryl Dixon, what do you want from me? We talked. We drank.. We took that walk that you wanted.. We even watched the sunset together."

Daryl felt his heart flutter in his chest and butterflies rise in his stomach as he stepped closer, "I.. I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Rick Grimes."

Rick smiled at the gruff sound of the older man's voice coming from behind him. He stood there as he closed his eyes, wondering what in the earth was happening to him. He hadn't felt the butterflies, nervousness, or the urge to wrap his hands behind someone's back and forcefully and lustfully kiss someone since he and Lori first got together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes up to find himself confused on a few things.

Rick woke up in a unfamiliar room with the blinds wide open along with the window. All he could hear was the sound of the ocean crashing near him. He tried to rise up off the bed to find out where the hell he was at but that’s when he realized that the shaggy man whom had him wrapped in his arms was _tying_ him down to the bed. Rick lightly nudged him and the man didn’t budge at all, all he did was grunt out and went back to lightly snoring. 

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to get up without waking the snoring man, he peeked under the covers and instantly dropped them. 

_‘Holy mother of Jesus. I.. Did what I think really happen last night? I don’t remember having sex with a man least of all a man I barely knew. I’m naked. I am naked on my ‘honeymoon’ next to a man who I don’t know.. Who’s.. cuddling me.. Who’s adorable while sleeping’_ He said to himself.

Rick sighed with a knot in his stomach not knowing what to do next. Does he lay there waiting for the other man to wake up and pretend like he knew exactly what had happened? Does he attempt to escape the loving hold he was in and risk waking the other man? Does he roll the man and react on his hardened member? 

“Will’s you quit huffin’ and puffin’ ov’r there?!” Daryl muttered out as he still kept Rick in his arms with his head facing the other way. 

“Sorry. I.. have to pee.” Rick lied and looked at the ceiling, praying for answers.

“Thought you said that you wanted to stay in bed with me all day? That you didn’t wanna leave my arms…” Daryl grumbled, letting up on his hold and rubbed his eyes, squinting in the sun. 

“Uhm, well… I have to pee, Daryl..” Rick whispered, gracefully removing himself off the bed and slid on a pair of basketball shorts that obviously wasn’t his.

“Fine.” Daryl sighed. 

Eventually making his way into the bathroom he leaned against the sink with the water running. He decided to piss anyways and then washed his head. He rubbed cold water on his face, looking into the mirror.

_‘What in the hell possessed me to do something like this? What if.. I asked him to marry me.. Or worse, what if I got something from him.. Oh shit.. I don’t know what to do..’_

After a few moments he slowly walked back into the bedroom trying his best from refraining from crawling back into the bed with the other man.

“So, lemme guess.. You’s don’t ‘member a thing?” Daryl whispered as he was sitting against the headboard.

Rick cleared his throat feeling his face blushing, “The last thing I remember was standing there on the beach talking as we watched the sun set.. And unfortunately that is it.”

“Well, after the sun had set, we had went and bribed some lovely couple that is on their honeymoon fer a few beers out’a their cooker and we drank and walked the beach allowing the waves to crash into us. We talked some more about one another and our families, and how you want kids.. And how I’d like to have them-” Daryl stopped as Rick dropped his head, “Would you like me to continue or would you rather stand there in disbelief while _kicking yerself in the ass_ fer something that you don’t even know what happened let alone something that _may_ have happened and you actually enjoyed that said something…”

Sighing, Rick sat at the foot of the bed far away from the other man to eliminate the possibility of something else happening, “I guess.. Go ahead..”

“Well, you couldn’t tell me what number your room was and so I said that you could just stay with me til the morning fer you to sleep it off.. And you accepted. When we’s got here, I was unlocking the door and all of a sudden you had me pressed up against the door kissing and sucking on my neck.. And when I tried to get you to stop because I knew you weren’t sober enough to stop yourself, you told me to shut up..” Daryl stopped to chuckle at the memory, “Then, after I shut up you had shut the door behind us, ripping my shirt off along with yours, asking me where the bedroom was.”

Rick shockingly inhaled at the details, making Daryl smirk.

“I pointed the way to the bedroom and we stumbled over one another in here and you had pushed me back on the bed climbing on top of me as you had already began untying your swim shorts feeling me beneath you.. So’s I guess that caused you to do what you did.. And then all of a sudden you were sucking my neck, nipples biting and tugging at my lips and tongue. And I’m sure you could possibly figure the rest out?” Daryl softly asked, looking anywhere but Rick’s eyes to avoid the stare of disgust that he could feel all over the room.

“So, that’s why I don’t remember any of this.. Why you’re naked… And why I was naked?” Rick gently spoke loud enough to barely hear.

Daryl nodded and looked at Rick’s plump lips as the color finally began to show up after him biting it so hard.

“Well, did I at least enjoy it?” Rick softly snickered, looking at the shaggy haired man. 

“You did.” Daryl confirmed as his eyes traveled down Rick’s torso.

“And did you?” Rick lightly asked.

“I did.” Daryl smiled sweetly and sat up a bit better.

“Hmm.” Rick soothing hummed.

“Don’t do that.” Daryl lightly laughed.

“Why not?” Rick cooed as he smiled.

“Cause it drives me nuts.” 

“Good nuts or bad nuts?” Rick chuckled.

“Well, now that we’re more than sober I’m sure you wouldn’t like to find out..” 

Rick rolled his eyes smiling at the other man and stood up.

“Them are mine.” Daryl teased.

“Mmm, I know.” 

“Give ‘em back.” 

“Take them if you want ‘em..” Rick disputed.

“Are you testing me?” Daryl smirked once more.

Rick looked at the older man sitting on the couch watching his eyes lower to his waist knowing that the basketball shorts were hanging off of his hips, then nodded to him, “That’s what I thought. You’re not gon’ do a thang.”

Daryl chuckled as he got off the bed and walked towards the younger man and shoved him to the bed watching him fall, “Don’t put yer foot in ‘hat mouth if you can’t back it up..”

Rick nodded as he smiled, “Well, ain’t you just a true country boy with that charm.”

“Not all of us are that _knight in shining armor_ ,” Daryl smiled as he leaned down and began licking lightly on the younger man’s neck as he left soft kisses.

Rick laid there forgetting what he was going to counter to Daryl’s smart remark and let out a loud moan from the pit of his chest. The only thing that he was able to wrap around his mind was that Daryl knew exactly how to grab a hardened member through pants while leaving kisses and licks on someone’s arousing spots. 

“Kinda wishin you’s was drunk again.” Daryl smirked against Rick’s skin.

“Yeah, why’s that?” Rick managed out.

“Cause you were’a lot more alive with my touches… Kinda like a whore in a church on a Sunday morning..” 

“That don’t even make no sense.” Rick laughed out.

“Well, the mood is just.. Ruined now.” Daryl moaned out.

“What’re you wanting to do today?” Rick lightly spoke while looking at the older man who he could just devour right in front of him.

“Whatever you wanna do.” 

Rick smirked, “I know exactly what we are doing then..”


End file.
